Mélodies Dun Piano Brisé
by LucyD19
Summary: Halo, não me pertence mais sim a incrivel Alexandra Adornetto...Lucen Way sim... E talvez alguns personagens que adicionarei com o tempo...Só espero que gostem do Fanfic...
1. Prolongue Par Lucen

Prolongo

~Senhor Church

La estava ele novamente, na mesma hora de sempre, caminhando ate a sala de musica junto ao seu estojo de violino. Seu estilo desdeixado sem importancia lhe dava um charme incomum, era um modo simples de se vesti mais para ele, não importava, era o melhor modo que o poderiamos ver. Uma blusa simples e branca cobrindo seu corpo de um modo atrativo, notavasse o corpo de um homem, seu corpo era perfeito, vestia jeans rasgados, os quais parecia ser seu preferido, seus cabelos estava amarrados em um unico rabo, o qual era curto, por conta de seus cabelos serem ate o ombro, eles eram dourados e perfeitos, pareciam fios de ouro, já seus olhos eram azuis cincentos, quase como chuva, um simples olhar em seus olhos poderiam fazer eu perde meu folego.

Eu estava lá perdida, perdidamente admirando o senhor Church, perdida nele de novo, pensado em como eu adoraria esta envolta por ele, por aqueles braços fortes e seguros, como gostaria de esta envolta por aquele corpo que parecia os de uma estatua de marmore, tão prefeito, assim como a cor de sua pele, de um dourado incomum.

Cheguei mais perto do senhor Church, um pouco mais perto, no começo meu coração bateu inquieto. Novamente nessa situação pensei eu, sem duvidas, era sempre esta situação perto dele, um modo inquieto de esta, um momento no qual eu apenas pensava nele, em chegar um pouco mais perto. No instante em que eu alcancei os passos dele, o comprimentei como algo qualquer, mais por dentro poderia escuta meu coração explodir de emoções.

- Bom dia professor Church... Tudo bem ? - Ele então olhou para mim, nesse instante nossos olhos se encontraram, mesmo que por um segunto, senti que ele se alegrava em me ver, e aquilo fez meu coração palpita mais e mais rapido, mais logo ele desviara o olhar, e me tratou como uma aluna qualquer, o que me fez entristeser por dentro, mais não perdi o sorriso por fora.

- Bom dia Lucen... Sim estou bem. - Respondeu ele para mim desviando os olhos de mim, seguindo seus passos, indo para a sala de musica, sem se importa em me deixar para traz... O que me fez brevemente tentar chamar a atenção dele, foi quando segurei a camiseta dele sem pensa, e ele virouse novamente para mim, por fora parecia normal, completamente quieto como sempre solia esta, mais quando olhei em seus olhos, pude nota uma inquietação por dentro, que logo pareceu tomar novamente a calma.

- Aconteceu algo ? - Perguntou-me ele com calma e tentando corta a conversa rapidamente, de um modo um pouco frio, o que me fez solta a camisa e retrocede alguns passos, eu não sabia o que tanto me atraia nele, eu não sabia o que me fez fazer aquele repentino ato. Por momentos sentir meu rosto esquenta, pelo outro minha mente não processara legal e soltei as primeiras bobas palavras.

- Não, nada professor... Simplesmente me esqueci de lhe disser que eu... É... Opa esqueci de novo... Me perdoi. - Me desculpei sem jeito, tentando parecer bem com um sorriso de um lado para outro. Abaixei um pouco o olhar, e ele apenas continuara a caminha em direção a sala de musica, sem se importa com nada relacionado ao meu desleixo.

E mesmo o senhor Church indo, lá estava eu novamente perdida...

Perdida no Senhor Church~


	2. Prolongue Par Gabriel

Notas da História:

- Os capitulos estão divididos em um a Lucen, outro Gabriel e segue assim -

Halo, não me pertence mais sim a incrivel Alexandra Adornetto...Lucen Way sim... E talvez alguns personagens que adicionarei com o tempo...Só espero que gostem do Fanfic... Com o tempo irão descobri a verdadeira historia que criei para Gabriel, um passado que não existe em Halo, pois sabemos que Gabriel também pertence a Alexandra Adornetto... Mais é meu personagem preferido da trama ... Aproveitem o Fanfic...

* * *

><p><strong> Prolongo <strong>

~ Lucen Way ~

Cheguei junto a Bethany a mesma hora de sempre, Bethany prontamente me deu um beijo na bochecha de despedida e saiu correndo ao encontro de Xavier seguramente, já se passou uma semana desde que eles começaram a namora, ainda só contra a este namoro, sim, em algum momento ela vera que isso acabara tanto com ela quanto com ele, quando você acaba sentido tais sentimentos humanos, você acaba devorado por eles, não tem como ela poder ficar para sempre com Xavier, um dia ela terá que ceder a esse amor, ou se não, acabara devorando sua alma.

Caminhei do estacionamento, passando pelo caminho que passava pelo pátio, ate a sala de música, estava no meu estilo habitual, como eu gostava, sem precisa de trajes formais, nenhum tipo de roupa que seja apertada, claramente eu prefiro roupas que parecem mais confortáveis. Pensava longe em quanto caminhava, a minha missão aqui, era cuidar desta cidade mais não esperei...

- Bom dia professor Church... Tudo bem ?- por uma questão de segundos uma estranha felicidade preencheu meus vazios olhos mais consegui controlar minhas emoções, ré render a alegria que não poderia ser dentro do fundo de minha alma.

Ter-lá nesta mesma cidade não estava no plano de minha missão, na verdade, ter-lá perto não estava em nem um plano de minha existência, jamais imaginei que a voltaria encontra, quando desaparecir naquele dia, era para nunca mais voltar a me topar com ela, nem mesmo se um dia ela chegara a existir em uma outra vida.

_Lucen... Você não estava em nenhum plano mais de minha vida, e nunca estará... _

Por milésimas de segundo admirei seus olhos brilharem de emoção, mais em outro instante admirei sua face risonha mais com uma incrível tristeza, acredito que ela tenha ficado assim por eu esta me portando desse jeito, frio e arrogante, a sim como sempre me porto com os demais humanos, por que não quero cair nos mesmo erros como foi naquele dia com você Lucen, na verdade, não me é permitido cair em tentações...

- Bom dia Lucen... Sim estou bem. - Falei desejando corta logo pelo fio esta conversa, não desejo ficar do lado dela mais nenhum segundo, isto me deixa apreensivo, me enlouquecer.

Sem aparentar que me importasse muito, desviei vagamente meu olhar e seguir caminho, já que percebi que ela não iria mais disser nada, mais brevemente meu terceiro passo foi aturado pela sua inquietude, por a imprudência dela, me deixara inquieto aquele tal ato, foi quando um tanto surpreso admirei a sua face tentado adivinhar se era ela mesmo que tinha segurado minha camisa, ou apenas era uma mera impressão minha. Ao admira sua face ao mesmo tempo tão surpresa quanto a minha, recobre a consciência e recuperei a calma.

- Aconteceu algo? - Perguntei para ela friamente e vi que ela retrocedia alguns passos com o olhar assustado e confuso, percebi que seus joelhos parecia enfraquecidos, e sentir uma grande confusão em seu interior.

-Não, nada professor... Simplesmente me esqueci de lhe disser que eu... Me perdoi. - Suas desculpas era quase como teatrais, tentava fazer nervosamente que seus erros fossem coberto.

Quando voltei a caminha, de esquerda pude ver-lá abaixa um pouco seu olhar - ela esta triste - Este pensamento chegou a me entristecer um pouco mais, mais não posso, não devo Mais chegar perto dela, isso não me é permitido, por isso continuei a caminhar em quanto que me peguei a pensar em coisas do passado, coisas do presente, e em um futuro quase provável.

É por isso Bethany, você não deveria esta se envolvendo em uma teia tão perigosa, por que quanto mais você se envolve, mais machuca.

~ Lucen Way - Fin-

** Continua... **

* * *

><p><strong> Notas finais do capitulo: <strong>Primeiramente! Olá sou Lucy :)

Tudo bem ?

Ja me paresentei, e espero que me desculpem por não ter postado a tempos aqui... Bem aparte de uma velha amiga no tenho ainda nenhum fã, mais espero ter logo! Pois eu amo este livro e quero que muitos leitores leia este fic :D

Já tenho 15 capitulos... e Se tiver alguem que gostou da fic! Por favor comenta o que quiser no review ate as criticas mais feias .

Quero saber se o fic ta bom ou no ^^


	3. Melodie une (Lucen)

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Desculpe a demora mais ai esta o primeiro capitulo... Talvez tenha ficado curto... Mais quis que acabace ai... Quero que cada capitulo tenha uma coisa unica... Espero que fiquei do jeito que eu mais adoro escrever uma historia..._

- Obrigado Avril com suas musicas do novo Cd! - Ajudou muito s2

Aproveite o capitulo, e se quiserem comenta algo que eu possa melhora ou algo que não gostem, pode escreverem no Reviews! Vou aceita qualquer tipo de comentario... Só não insultos e palavrões concerteza U.U  
>Mais Escrevam Reviews por favor ^^<br>E como não aproveitem a historia, se poder escreverei um capitulo ou dois por semana... e talvez ate o fim de semana tenha escrito o segundo e se demora desculpem... minhas aulas de catalan começam hoje

_mais aproveite!_

(P.S: Perdoi essa chata que escreve muito em uma nota)

* * *

><p><strong>Melodie une<strong> ~ _rencontre entre les orchides et pêcher_ ~

A Sala de musica estava replate de luz como cada manha, as cortinas de seda que prenchia algumas das janelas da sala danava conforme o vento refrescante que passava por todos o lados da sala, a sala era grande o suficiente para caber o piano rard, tipico piano de Beethoven de 4 pedais, entre outros aguns intrumentos, como violinos, violocelo, saxofones, Church chegara cedo, como todos os dias, os alunos animados para a sua primeira aula da semana de musica, desde que o professor Church chegaga a Bryce Hamilton, os alunos que no formavam parte do grupo de musica, haviam comeado a gosta muito de musica, comearam a aprecia mais do que antes as aulas de musica. Por mim, acho que ate preferia como antes, nosso grupo de musica era pequeno eu sei, mais era mais resevado para mim e meus amigos, agora quase todas as garota do colegio queriam forma parte do grupo musical, a orquetra da escola.

– Professor como posso fazer um acorde desses como o senhor faz com o violino ? - A voz irritante da patricinha da classe, Sepheny, ela estava super insistiva em tentar em fazer que Gabriel Church o professor se ligase na dela, como ela mesmo diz, com essas girias super de malgosto, por um lado acredito que ela sabia como fazer esse acorde, pois ela a tempos que frequenta a mesma aula de violin que eu, por isso conceteza ela estava apenas fingindo para obter ateno do proferssor Church. - A! professor agora eu entendir, muito obrigado! - Ela meio que berrou com sua voz super irritante e eu apenas suspirei, por conta de eu ser uma violinista e ela tambm, nota, Ela estava do meu lado, isso tornava sua voz mais inteiramente isuportavel.

– Acalma Lu, ela logo vai para de berra, o professor Church j vai atraz de outra de suas fs... - Agatha sussurrou para mim, e eu apenas suspirei bem fundo, que bom que Agatha esta do meu lado, assim como eu, Agatha tambm faz parte da orquestra do colgio a muito tempo, e uma das minhas amigas, ela super gentil, tanto como uma me para mim, confeando que ela meio parecida comigo, pela mesma tonalidade de pele parda, profundos olhos castanhos, quase negro e cabelos oscuros, porem ai fica a diferencia, seus cabelos so lisos e os meus so ondulados como cascatas de aguas, um pouco mais logo que os dela, indo ate minha sintura, e meus olhos so mais profundamente negros que nem o breu da noite, e concerteza eu s muito mais baixa que ela.

– Tudo bem, vou tentar me conter para no esmurra niguem... - Falei na mesma tonalidade sussurada para ela, enquanto que obsevei o professor passar por minha frente, sua posse exuberante me chamara a anteo como desda primeira vez que o conheci, naquele outono em Amsterdam, mesmo ele me negando que era ele, naquele primeiro dia de Aula na Bryce Hamilton...

No outono de meus trce anos, meu pai foi convocado para o concerto de finais de outuno, selebrado no Amstelpark, um dos mais pontos turisticos de Amsterdam, um belissimo parque onde voc pode curti a naturesa e a arte, e para fins de outubro o parque tinha a oferecido um concerto no qual meu pai seria a atrao principal, e como no, eu fui com ele, era assim como eu vivia antes, viajando de pais em pais, junto ao meu amado pai, ele era um famoso pianista, tocava o piano como se fosse uma mera brincadeira agradavel para ele, tanto que chegava a perfeio de Chopin e Beethoven. Para ele era a alegria de viver, e para mim tambm... Desde meus trs anos ele me encinara a tocar piano, desde ento, tambm era uma afisurada a tocar piano, ate chegava a tocar em duetos com ele nos concertos que ele fasia, era tudo to agradavel, assim como era ele com minha me, a qual no cheguei a conhecer pois ela morreu quando eu nasci, e ate hoje, mesmo me sentido culpada, agrao por ela ter me trazido ao mundo, mesmo sabendo que morreria. Por vezes me perguntava se meu pai se sentia mal com isso, mais ele sempre me fazia cafune e dissia - Sua me te amava Lucen, assim como eu te amo, e se voc esta aqui por que eu e ela concordamos em te trazer ao mundo, mesmo depois de tudo, ela queria que voc e eu continuasemos a viver, e por isso que estamos aqui hoje, por ela... Por ns minha filha. - Para mim aquelas palavras me acalmavam, sempre eram as palavras cujas quais eu amava escuta da boca de meu pai, e eu sempre sabia que depois disso, ele comprimia sua boca em um gentil sorriso e fasia cafune em minha pequena tempo, eu ainda tinha f em deus, cheguei ate acreditar que eu e meu pai viviriamos eternamente naquela forma de amor inquebravel, para sempre.

Enquanto eu caminhava por o grandioso Amstelpark, me pegava distraida nas varias fases do Violoncello de Bach, os fones posto em meus ouvidos a altos volumes me fasia esta destraida, apenas comtemplava as incriveis flores de anemoras roxas em volta de um gramado entre outras flores, meu olhar pecorria todo os outros tipos de flores e me peguei olhando para uma arvore de flores de azhar, lindas flores brancas, cheguei mais perto, um sorriso intruso se comprimiu em meus labios ao pensa que azhar simbolisa amor eterno, apenas pergunte-me por que do sorriso, naquele tempo, eu ainda no sabia o que era o amor... Nem apenas o conheci ainda... Mais no momento em que Bach deixou de cantar, o son delicado e doce de um violino chegou aos meus ouvidos, nunca escutara eu tal melodia, era uma melodia unica que chegava a parecer a um anjo cantando, era profundamente agelical e extremamente calma, fasia-me extremeser a cada acorde perfeito. Cheguei a olhar para o meu reprodutor de cds e quedei pasma, pois nao era nem Chopin, nem Bach, nem Beethoven... Supresa com aquilo obsevei intrigada e assustada para todos os lados, mais nada, nenhum pessoa possuia um violino. Fui ate um senhor que parecia feliz ao observa as nuvens do cu e escutar a melodia unica em seus ouvidos. - Senhor... Desculpe, por favor, diga-me de onde vem tal melodia, eu... - O senhor sorriu amavelmente e apontou para um canto onde estava as Orquideas, e pude ver a siluenta de um rapaz de costas, apenas conseguir ver o brao do violin em seu ombro direito, e seus cabelos cor de areia presos em um unico rabo, Suas roupas pareciam ser soltas e folgosa, mais seus ombros e braos pareciam grosos e fortes, um rapaz bem malhado, o que me emplicou uma leve curiosidade e acabei indo ate lar - Agradeo senhor...

Continuei a caminhar ate fica por detras de uma arvore de persegueira, onde quedei-me a observalo a tocar, a melodia me dava uma pa interna, e fasia meu corao palpitar alocadamente, tive vontades de conhecer-lo, mais me agarrei na vontade de permanecer a escutar tal melodia, me perde nela seria a melhor motivao para continuar olhos se feixaram, a melodia penetrava em minha mente que nem cotas de chuvas caindo do cu, ou o cheiro de uma torta ao amanhecer, era tremenda a paz que eu sentia e desejei perde-me pela eternidade naquela musica, quanto mais escutava, mais desejos de adormecer com a musica me dava, e mesmo a musica dando ao fim, meus olhos no abriram mais, e fiquei naquele estado adormecido sentada detras da arvore de pesegueira, com minha cabea adormecida e recolhida entre meus braos e minhas penas, por incontaveis minutos. Em quanto dormia... Sonhei com o violinista... _Em suas costas, eu vi assas ... Em suas costas haviam assas de anjo._

– Lucen querida... Lucen meu amor... Acorde minha filha... Acoda pequena... - Meu pai sussurava para mim, me chaqualhando de leve, foi quando meus olhos lentamente foram se abrindo, e encontraran os profundos e incriveis olhos verdes de meu pai, os quais sempre acreditei que combinava com sua pele de um bronceado dourado e seus cabelos ondulados e castanhos... Igual aos meus. - Filha voc esta bem ?O obsevei ainda com um pouco de sono e supostamente os olhos meio perdidos e pouco, por primeiro pensei - Foi um sonho... O violinista no poderia ser real... Eu Vi assas de anjo em suas costas, conceteza no era real. No poderia -, respondi com a cabea possitivamente, ainda calada, quando acabo de acorda, dificil escutar eu falar, passo algumas incontaveis segundos sem disser alguma palavra.

– Fiquei preocupado filha, voc disse que ia ver as flores enquanto que eu estava falando com o senhor Johan para saber sobre o concerto, mais voc no volto mais, achei que voc tinha se perdido... - A doce voz de meu pai e suas palavras foram processadas em meus ouvidos, e por fim foi quando eu olhei para o cu e pude obsevar que o sol j quase tinha se escondido totalmente entre as nuvens e o breu do anoitecer. Tomei um incrivel susto e me levante rapidamente de onde estava.

– Pai...! Eu sinto muito, nem percebi na hora, eu... Eu fiquei dormida... Por que... - A grandiosa mo de meu pai pouso sobre minha cabea com delicadeza, e o olhei num tom de preocupao, mais ele me olhava com um olhar de sensivel compreno e de gentil modo de disser que no estava com raiva.

– Calma pequena, esta tudo bem, o mais importante que voc esta bem, e apenas isso basta. - Mesmo ele falado to carinhosamente, e me pedisse para me acalma, o meu rosto no deixou a face de preocupada e culpada, mais melhorei um pouco ao sentir a mo de meu pai acaricia meus cabelos com delicadesa. - Pronto, j passou... Esta tudo bem agora minha pequena. - Se sorriso me fez cora e sorrir de felicidade, meu pai era meu hroi... A pessoa que eu cheguei a mais admira na vida depois de minha me... Ele era meu cho, sem ele, eu sei que meu mundo desabaria... Era isso que eu pensava naquela epoca... _no Outono de meus treze anos_...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finais do capítulo<strong>_

_Rencontre entre les orchidées et pêcher ( Frances traducido seria - Encontro entre as orquídeas e o pessegueiro)Espero que tenham gostado, e ja sabem qualquer coisa escrevam nos reviews!Ate o proximo capitulo que espero que seja em breve e perdoem a demora aos fãs!_


	4. Melodie une (Gabriel)

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Mais um capitulo do Gabbe... Na verdade este é o primeiro capitulo dele... Espero que gostem... Sim visão do Gabbe sobre a Lucen fica mais nítida e clara neste capitulo e nos próximo a diante, sim, vai ter mais três capítula ou quatro do Gabbe, aí volta apara a Lucen, de cinco em cinco para cada um :)Na verdade vou tenta ajeita... Quero a passar fazer o capitulo na visão dos dois fica mais bonito e mais bonitinho... Com certeza ficarão mais claro cada vez os sentimentos e pensamentos de cada um ^^aproveite o capitulo, semana que vem ou daqui a uns dias posto o próximo capi :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Mélodie une<strong> - _Notre premire rencontre_

A luz atravessava toda a sala de onde eu trabalhava, como anjo, era normal preferir as salas mais iluminadas, assim, nem que fosse um pouco, conseguamos nos sentir mais a vontade, como se estivssemos em nossa casa. Em todas as aulas, na mais bela manha acostumava de deixar as janelas abertas, para correr um pouco de ar. Aquela era uma das manhas que os humanos consideravam como um tempo perfeito, uma manh ensolarada, com os ceus abertos para os raios solares, e a brisa uma que outra vez percorria os locas mais quentes e deixava eles mais mornos. Ate concordo que este era um tempo perfeito para nos os anjos, os raios de luz era uma boa energia depois de toda uma noite sem.

A primeira classe de musica era... Com a turma dela... Isso me desconsertava um pouco, pensar em estar to perto da unica humana que chegou a alçanar minha alma celestial. No devo pensar assim, nem muito menos mencionar palavras, como unica para uma humana, para anjos que nao sao da guarda, no permitido um unico ser humano, principalmente para mim que sou um dos sete sagrados.

No precisei olhar no relogio para saber que os alunos estavam chegando, e o primeiro deles abriu a porta, ja pude imaginar quem era, Sepheny Bryan, uma das garotas a mais que tenta de todas as formas fazer com que eu me fixe nela, acredito que nem como um humano seria capas de cometer tal ato, pois para ser sincero, no gosto muito de pessoas que se metem onde no os mandam, por culpa dessas pessoas, em muitas outras missoes do passado, quase fui descoberto.

– Bom dia professor... E... - quando ela tratou de disser mais uma coisa mais e chegar um pouco mais perto de mim, outros dois alunos entraram pela porta, meu olhar percorreu cada um, e por um momento senti um alivio dentro de mim, tanto por ela no chegar mais perto de mim, quanto por nenhum deles... Ser ela. Em alguns minutos a sala estava quase cheia, faltava apenas cinco alunos, entre eles, faltava ela. Todos estavam sendo mais que pontuais, pareciam madrugar para virem a primeira aula de musica da manha, e isso era uma coisa otima, uma parte da minha missao estava sendo completa, fazer os alunos terem interesse por chegarem mais cedo em aula. Mais dois dos cinco que faltavam chegado a aula, e em seguida, pude escutar e sentir suas risas dentro de minha alma.

– Lucen... - um sussurro atravessou meu labios silenciosamente, niguem foi capas de ouvi, mais como se ela conseguisse, olhou para mim ainda com aquele belo sorriso no rosto.

– Bom dia professor... - Como sempre, mesmo eu conseguindo sentir no fundo de sua alma, aquela tristeza imensa que a inundava, a cada sorriso que ela dirigia para mim, e aquilo chegava atingi em cheio, como desgosto de ver de todas as formas o seu ser se inundar de tristeza, e de saber que eu causa tal dor, mesmo chegando a ser pecado, me senti um anjo injusto.

– Muito bom dia a todos, sentem-se. - Mais uma vez passei quase por cima de suas saudaçoes, fui frio e grosso, com ela no posso me descuidar, nem que seja o mais frio o possivel a tenho que tratar, ela no pode saber, que tudo o que eu faço por ela.

Todos sentaram-se em seus devidos lugares e comecei a classe de musica. Antes de praticar-mos com os instrumentos, dei antes uma pequena teoria sobre o piano que Beethoven usar sempre, pois na mesma sala havia um, um piano de quatro pedais. Algumas vezes que olhei para Lucen ela parecia perdida em pensamentos, no parecia muito apta a presta ateno na explicao, nem cobre nada dela, pois eu sei o quanto ela sabe sobre este piano, pois era o que o pai dela acostumava a usar, era o piano favorito dela. Eu sei muito bem disso. Dei uma pequena demonstraçao, no sei se foi por vontade propria, mais acabei tocando uma das musicas de seu pai, por um lado achei que fui ousado, por outro, tive a mera sensao de que intuitivamente tinha tocado a tal musica para animar-la. Ao finaliza a melodia, pude ver os olhos dela supressos e totalmente cravados nos meus, como se ela tivesse percebido no que eu tentava fazer, e desejei me puni, pois no posso fazer-la saber que eu era aquele rapaz que um dia ela conheceu, em uma das minhas missoes, por puro descuido meu, eu me envolvi demais com ela. Mais se me for permitido disser meu pai... Ate hoje no me arrependo de ter-la conhecido, da unica coisa que venho a me arrepender ter-la colocado em perigo. Naquele outono que logo se tornou inverno. Ainda me lembro muito bem, de quando a vi por primeira vez, ela era apenas uma menina que acabava de entra a adolescncia, mais mesmo assim, no me contive em logo admira tal fossa de vontade dela, depois de tudo, era uma menina solitria, ja vir meninas como ela, que perde a me muito sedo e no consegue sentir nem um pingo de felicidade, e chega a se fechar para qualquer tipo de sentimento, tanto de amizade quanto de amor. Mais ela conseguia ser diferente, sempre erguia a cabea e continuava a viver sorrindo, naquele tempo no conseguia notar nenhum tipo de tristeza em seu interior, apenas uma se sentir culpada pela morte de sua me, Mais seu pai, conseguia acalmar qualquer tipo de dores que ela sentia, acredito que foi por ele que ela conseguia continua a viver em tal felicidade sem fim, mais o senhor Way, no esta mais aqui, e uma parte da culpa foi minha...

Na primeira vez que a vi, fiquei um tanto curioso, estava no Amstelpark, apreciando aquela paisagem que ainda estava toda viva para ser outono,cheio ainda de alguma que outras flores, as orquideas ainda pareciam belas, cuidadas pelos jardineiros pessoais do parque, belas flores, por um momento fiquei a admira-las, aquele canto era to ensolarado e belo, o ceus estava tao aberto que os raios de sol atravessavam minha pele fazendo parecer que tinha volto ao paraso. Aquilo me acalmava tanto que descido colocar um pouco de melodia no momento, toquei uma de minhas composies prediletas.

No sei por quanto tempo fiquei tocando, o que eu sempre soube era que a musica chegava a acalmar minha alma, poderia tocar por dias e mesmo assim acredito que nunca me cansaria. A penas lembro de que quando terminei de tocar os ultimos raios de sol estava desaparece-do no crepusculo do ceus de fins de tarde. Admirei por alguns segundos a bela paisagem, mais escutei algo cair por detras da uma leve curiosidade, depois de guarda o violino no estojo, dei a volta na arvore, e encontrei-a, a da era uma pequena garota, nem sequer tinha muita altura, parecia ter acabado de completar os treze anos, mais ja tinha traços de moça, seu corpo o demostrava.

Seus cabelos escuros se encontrava delineado pelo chao, era longos e encaracolados, que nem cascatas de chocolate negro. No sabia se estava certo, mais naquele momento senti algo inundar meu interior, percorrendo todo meu corpo, meus olhos no parava de se fixar naquela pequena menina que ja estava se tornando uma bela moça, sentir vontades de imensas de tocar em sua face, sua pele parda parecia tao macia, e acariciar seus cabelos, algo nela me chamava mais atençao do que em qualquer outro ser-humano com o qual ja tinha tido contacto antes. O sentimento era forte de mais, no conseguia me conter. Estendi minha mao ate sua face, mais quando ia tocar-la uma voz me deteve.

– Gabriel...? O que esta fazendo? hora de parti... - este era Mihael, um de meus acompanhantes nesta missao, ele era um dos grandes serafins, os mais proximos a nosso Pai. Seus olhos eram sinistramente vazios, parecia frio e sem piedade, mais Mihael era apenas um anjo fechado para qua quedais fosse os sentimentos, ele era muito sabio, e vivia estudando tanto sobre o ceus , terra e o inferno. Sempre sabia o que fazer na hora certa e no se deixava afetar por nada basicamente. Considerado o mais sabios entre todos os serafins, deveis ser tanta sabedoria que o fazia parecer fechado para sentimentos. Em forma humana, assim como eu, levava a perfeio, seus olhos era de um cinza quase verde, possua cabelos lisos ate a nunca, repicado no final, diferente dos meus, seus cabelos eram negros como a noite, e sua pele era embranquecida como a neve. - No se descuide, olhar assim para uma humana pode ser perigoso, sera melhor que a deixes ai.

– Eu sei Mihael, no se preocupe, no ira acontecer nada, eu apenas sentir curiosidade que algum deste tamanho esteja sozinha numa hora dessas, quase para escurecer... Vou apenas colocar-la sentada. - Por um de seus braços a puxei delicadamente e a coloquei sentada com suas costas apoiada na arvore, logo que a coloquei bem sentada olhei para Mihael. - So era esta minha intençao.

– O nome dela Lucen Way, filha daquele famoso pianista. - Olhei para Lucen mais uma vez, estava um pouco supresso ao descobri isso, filha do senhor Way. Pelo que sei sobre ele, quando sua mae deu a luz, morreu.

– Sera melhor que voce fique longe dela Gabriel, tanto o como voce poder. - ele me falou mais uma vez, parecia um pouco preocupado, por que sera ?

– Esta bem, se ela nao vi ate mim, eu prometo ficar longe. - falei com uma leve brincadeira, mais ele me olho um pouco assustadoramente, e apenas contive uma risa. - prometo. - falei ao final suspirando.

– Vamos, temos que conversa sobre as forças das trevas neste local. - Deu as costa para mim, buscando que eu o seguise.

Meus olhos pararam na face de Lucen, que agora estava se ajeitando adormecida sobre seus braos e pernas, no sei o que me fazia admirar tanto sua beleza, naquele tempo eu apenas sabia que no queria me desfazer de sua imagem, que algo me induzia a quere-la por perto, ja tinha ouvido falar destes tais sentimentos, ouvi que muitos dos nossos enlouqueceram e foram punidos, era uma quase que nem uma heresia para os ceus, um anjo se apaixonar por um humano, e dar tudo para ele, isso tambem fazia enlouquecer o ser humano, mais do que ao anjo. O sentimento proibido me aterrorizava um pouco, o unico que eu tinha em mente, antigamente, era que nunca me envolveria com tal... Mais no fui forte o suficiente para isso.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finais do capítulo<strong>_

_O nome do capitulo significa nosso primeiro encontro :)Espero que tenham gostado, acho que eu gostei... Mais sera que o Gabbe ta meio sem parecer com ele mesmo ? Por favor comente nos reviews o que acharam ate se forem criticar ao máximo este fic  
>Cimente também algo que acham que eu poderia melhora se acharem algum problema... Mais tb no se esqueçam de me falar se gostaram do capitulo e me digam se fasso bem de fazer o Gabbe assim... Não estou segura... Sera que esta bom o Gabbe assim ou se ele fica melhor como ele mesmo... Se receber muitas criticas excluo estes capitulos dele e começo de novo... Não gosto de que as coisas não fiquem legais... Quero que o Gabbe sem pareça com um pouco mais o do libro ... Bem isso no presente... No passado ele era diferente mesmo... Pelo Menos neste fic ele era diferente no passado ...<em>

Falando em Hallo... Hades vai sair nos EUA e seguramente Austrália em agosto !  
>E pelo que soube boa parte vai da história sera no inferno... Jake vai voltar aparecer... E dis que Xavier vai trair a Bethy ! (A propôs Alexandra comentou estas proposta e dis que Heaven esta em andamento op. :D)<p> 


	5. mélodie deux (Lucen)

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Mais rapido do que eu esperava, dois capitulos em apenas dois dias... A inspiração me pegou mesmo de jeito hoje!  
>Acho que o proximo capitulo pode ficar para manhã se eu me esfoça, ou hoje um pouco mais tarde... Se eu me esfoçar compenço o atrazo desses capitulos... Mais fora isso... Espero que aproveitem!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>mélodie deux<strong> - _Des larmes de bonheur?_

A brisa matinal remechia as folhas das arvóres do patio da Bryce Hamilton, etre elas as combras que protegiam do sol, mais as particuas de luz se infiltrava por todas as brechas possiveis, pude observa em minha mão os pequenos raios de luz e as manchas meio escuras das sombras das folhas... Intrigante...

- Lucen... Você esta destraida...? - Minha cabeça levantou-se para contemplar os olhos de ambar da Erika, de minha melhor amiga.

- Erika... Desculpa, eu acho que estava mesmo, o que você estava falando mesmo ? - Sorrir gentilmente para ela, ela apenas contraiu um sorriso de seus labios carmin.

- Estava te falando que hoje a tarde temos que ver que musica iremos tocar no proximo concerto do fim do mês... Você vai quere compor a musica, ou quer que eu te ajude, ou talvez você queira tocar algo de um compositor conhecido? - Seus olhos Asiaticos ficaram fixamente me olhando esperando por minha resposta, seus traços eram sereno, e como sempre estava sempre atentos a mim, de todos os modos... Ela era minha melhor amiga, também teve uma vida dificil, assim como eu. Mais é muito bela, seus cabelos negros como a noite, tão longos quanto os meus, porem lisos que nem fios de seda, sua pele era de um leve amarelo esbranquecido, traço natural dos japonesses de quem ela descendia, com carnidos labiso carmins que a deixava parecida com a branca de neve... Alem do fato de eu sempre brincar com ela, pois quando ficava encabulada, se u rosto chegava a cora como a maçan mais vermelha que a bruxa ofereceu a branca de neves, e alem dessa ser a fruta que ela mais prefere. Sorrir de um modo meio perdido, somente relembrando o quanto minha melhor amiga é uma fofura. - Lucen, por favor me escuta... - O suspiro dela fora longo, e eu apenas sorrir de um modo gentil e lhe respondi.

- Que você acha Eri! Quer que eu componha uma musicar, ou prefere compor uma, ou você acha melhor tocar uma musica de Laurenço Lefebvre... ? - Ela me olhor um pouco assustada e ao mesmo tempo um pouco triste e preocupada.

- Você tocaria a musica de seu pai... ? - Olhei para ela e um triste sorriso se fez em meu rosto.

- Eu não... Você tocaria, seria a atração principal... Você é o piano... Eu só apenas um apoio com violino, alem do mais, acho que meu pai não se importa em que você toque uma musica dele Eri... - Um sorriso completamente feliz, que de tão feliz que chegou a parecer tristes quando obsevei ele espelhado nós olhos de ambar dela, chegou a parecer que eu queria chorar, mais isso apenas foi uma impreção... Apenas uma miragem do que deveria ser...

- Desculpa, não vai ser, acho que vou ver se o Jack e o Justin me ajudam a compor alguma coisas, acho que vai ser melhor. - Ela apenas disse isso e sorrio para mim.

- Deixa então, posso compor algo para este concerto, no outro foi os meninos que comporam... E prometir que dessa vez era meu, eu mesma me encarrego de compor esta bem ? - Ela olhou para mim preocupada, como sempre estava comigo, sera que eu a fazia se preocupa muito ? - Vamos mulher, toma com calma! Não se preocupe... Nada que um bom chocolate não possa resolver... Branca de neves. - Ela corou um pouco e toda encabulada me reprendeu.

- Lu! Já disse que não só branca de neve coisa nenhuma... - Mais logo vira algo que a deixaria mais encabulada do que estava.

- Eri! - Justin a pegou desprevenida abraçando-a por traz sorrindo totalmente feliz, e eu apenas contive o riso, essa era as tipicas senas... E em um segundo ela estava corada por completo, ele então desabrasara ela e perguntava meio confuso por que ela estava assim.

-Eri...! Aconteceu algo ?! - Falou ele calmamente chegando mais perto do rosto dela, avermelhado como estava, na verdade creio eu que ele gostava de ver-la assim... Ele adorava deixar-la assim. Acho que estou segurando vela seria o que a Lizzi diria. Um pequeno riso se situou na região de meu rosto e levantei tentando deixar o casal a sois!

- Opa! Acho que devo ir atras do meu violino, ele esta na classe de musica, vou pegar ele lá ok! - Falei em quanto me distanciava, Erika apenas me olhor com uma cara de desespero, e mesmo ela sentido algo pelo Justin, ela ainda não tinha se confeçado, e acho que mesmo confeçando, ela fica extremante super encabulada na frente dele, alem do Justin ser um dos garotos mais populares do Bryce Hamilton, é participante do nosso grupo de orquestra da escola, ele é o baixista, alem de ser também super fofu e belo, seus olhos são azuis como o mais profundo céu do amanhecer ao raiar o sol, sua pele é branquinha que nem a de um beber, e seus cabelos são cintilantes como o raia do mais perfeito céu amarelo. Acho que a Eri tem sorte, ele também parese sentir algo por ela, e confeço os dois formam um belo casal, como não, de um modo ela é calma e ele é agitado, mesmo de um estilo agitado calmo, mais ele é super gentil com ela e vive se preocupando com ela, e não tem o que não o fassa fazer tudo por ela. Ascenei com a mão enquanto deixava minha amiga para traz, em uma enrascada que acho que a iria fazer esquecer de qualquer problema, alem do mais, o Justin apenas vai procura de acalmar-la, depois de tudo, se ela ficar corada de mais ela é capaz de desmaia, fazer o que, ela mesmo me fala que tem o sangue fraco, o sangue niponico. Enquanto que caminhava ate a sala de musica, obsevei aos rededores, as pessoas passava em bandos de dois ou de três, algum dos casais passiavam de mãos dadas ou juntos curtiam uma hora de recreio da maneira mais romantica o possivel, o gramado estava repleto de amigos, uns brincado de pega a pega, outros roubando comida de outros que corria em volta para poder alcança seus almoços, caminhei meio distraida obsevando cada vez mais o pessoal a caminhar, ate que o vi... Desproporcionalmente meus passos aumentaram para o contemplar mais de perto, ele passara no outro lado , um tanto longe, que acho que seria impossivel de me notar, mais ele não se importava de ser notado, com indiferencia alguma, ele continuou a caminar, e eu o acompanhara ater bater com a cara em outra pessoa e fazer ela cair ao chão sem querer.

- Desculpa, eu sinto muito... - Levantei-a, a moça com só uma puxada, ela era tão leve como uma pluma, e quando olhou para mim, notei meu rosto cora de tão bela que ela era.

- Creio que eu devo desculpas ! - Ela rapidamente retrucou a mim um tanto timida e ao mesmo tempo meio preocupada, foi quando pude percebe em seus incriveis olhos castanhos e sua pele branca, e na cascata de cabelos que caiam sobre seus ombros, ela era tão bela quando um anjo, e creio que eu a reconhecia... Supostamente ela era Bethany Church, irmã menor do Professor Church e nova namorada de Xavier Woods, um velho amigo e o representante do colégio, pelo que eu soube eles começaram a namorar a pouco, mais se os vé muito apaixonados, só soube por que as noticias correm rapido na pequena Venus Cove, e na tumultuada escola de Bryce Hamilton.

-Bethany não ? - Sorrir para ela perguntando com gentileza, e ela me retribuira o sorriso um pouco timida mais de uma tamaha gentileza.

- Sim, e você deve ser a Lucen, Lider da orquestra do Bryce Hamilton ? - Ela me perguntou gentil mente.

- Isso mesmo, acho que Xavier não tever tempo de nós apresentar ainda, mais ele fala as pencas de você, realmente ele tem sorte de ter alguem como você. - Ela apenas ficou supresa e acabou corando, mais ao mesmo tempo pude ver felicidades nós olhos dela, e por um minuto me peguei pensando se é assim que a gente se sente quando estamos começando a namorar alguem, se é assim que nossos olhos brilham feliz, como saber...? Acho que nunca terei niguem dessa maneira... Não tem como... Ele é demais para alguem como eu, e no fundo eu sei, ele nunca vai me olhar de uma forma diferente, mesmo que eu deseje em meu mais profundo sonho de verão.

- Beth, você estava aqui... - A voz de Xavier fez Bethany olhar para ele, eu apenas sorrir dando um oi educado para Xavier, sem perde para uma brincadeirinha.

- Menuda namorada em Xavy! Ganhou na loteria - Pude notar o vermelho em suas maçães do rosto bronceadas, Xavy era um dos garotos mais cobisados do colegio desde que nos conhecemos a 4 anos atras, mais também, ele era um garoto muito fofu, sempre falava co todos, sendo sempre gentil e prestativo, mais de qualquer forma ele sempre me lembrou a um irmãozinho menor, mesmo ele tendo a mesma idade que eu e sendo mais alto, muito mais alto, eu apenas podia disser que tinha um metro e secenta e três, já era o bastante para mim, mais sei que Xavy ainda cresceria, por ser um atleta nato.

- Não fala assim Lu vai assusta a Beth... - Ele falou preocupado, mais apenas pude ver Bethany Church sorri, da maneira mais bela que jámais vir alguem sorrir, e por um momento cheguei a me lembra daquele sorriso exuberante que me tirava o folego e acabei ficando meio sem palavras e acabei corando. - É... Você esta bem.

- Claro que sim homem, ver se trata bem a Bethany, se não vai ver. - Sair do meu traze de apenas segundos, e brinquei com ele dando um soquinho brincalhão em um de seus ombros, e apenas pude ver-lo sorrindo feliz e abraça Bethany pelo ombro, fazendo-a cora de felicidade e sorrir.

- Eu também não me perdoaria se a perde-se... Mais pode deixar Lu, vou cuida dela com todo o cuidado. - Ele sorriu para mim de um modo que me fez lembra ao sorrriso de meu pais, um doce e perfeito sorriso confortante e seguro... Ele vai conseguir... Eu sei disso. Ascenei com a mão dissendo um leve ate logo, e contiuei a caminhar sem rumo.

Teve um tempo que eu também sonhavar em amar alguem... Em ter um relacionamente, em ser feliz, e desejava também escutar o que o Xavy disse, escutar da boca da pessoa que eu mais amo... Mais a pessoa que eu mais amo... Não ousara nunca a falar isso... Eu sei muito bem.

No caminho encontrei a outros amigos, dissendo um 'oi tudo bem?' mais ao mesmo tempo dissendo ' Então ate mais... ', 'ate logo'... Meu sorriso se comprimia por varias e varias vezes ater chegar na sala de musica, abri a porta e entrei com tudo, sem ao menos pensa que ele poderia estar-la... Mais acho que não ia aguentar mais sorrir forçado... Por que hoje não faz um bom dia...

Minha cabeça se enontrou abaixada por alguns segundos, lentamente levatei-a junto aos meus olhos lagrimejantes, e juntamente quando meus olhos encontraram-no, as lagrimas deslizaram sem para pelos meus olhos, e para a minha supresa ele levantou rapidamente de um modo preocupado, mais nada ele fizera, como se algo o deterse, e ele apenas quedou a me fitar junto aos seus profundos olhos da cor do ocêano... Pensei que não haveria mais motivos para me fazer chora, mais quando vir em seus olhos a preocupação, achei que eu ia derramar em lagrimas, mais não de tristeza, por primeira vez depois de tanto tempo, achei que eu ia chorar de _felicidade_...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finais do capítulo<strong>_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo... já são quase 3 da manhã, e quando termina de posta eu irei dormi... Só sonhando com seus Reviews Fã queridas/dos s2_


	6. mélodie deux (Gabriel)

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Acredito que demorei para posta este capitulo! perço minhas desculpas... Quase não consguia escrever, estava meio para baixo estes dias... por culpa de que estava doente e tal... Mais bem aqui esta este capitulo... o segundo do Gabbe... Espero que gostem, nem sei se ficou muito curto... Da proxima ves eu espero conpensar vocês quem querem mais romace com mais... este tem ate um pouco, mais acho que ate aqui dois capitulos, as coisas vão corre um pouco mais rapidas, por que ate sei que estou enrolando com o passado... na verdade enrolei muito... mais daqui dois capitulos Acho que o presente futuro estara mais presente do que o passado... prometo recompesa todo o tempo que os fiz espera leitoras e leitores:D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Melodie deux <strong>__- lamentations et le désespoir_

O vento atravesso a sala como um lampejo, fazendo as cortinas brancas de seda pairarem sobre o ar. A sala estava completamente vazia, eu era o único restava dentro, tratando de organizar algumas das notas e relatórios de classe. O tempo parecia calmo, mais a áurea do local me chamou um pouco a atenção, como se algo estivesse para acontecer... Talvez isto tivesse a ver com as forças das trevas, sim... Eles logo iram chegar ate aqui, nada vai ser somente paz, se estamos aqui, eles chegaram.

O tempo humano era tão efêmero, quando cheguei a dar por mim o recreio quase estava acabando, e apenas faltava resolver apenas um relatório que teria que me pediram para hoje. Já estava na metade do relatório, e esperava logo terminar, pois daqui a alguns minuto a hora do intervalo ira acabar, mais antes que eu pode-se continuar a escrever, um estrondos e um lampejo de ar atravessou a sala fazendo- me olhar para frente um tanto assustado, mais em nenhum momento perdi minha calma.

Era ela, de cabeça baixa, sentir sua dor, sentir sua tristeza tomar conta de mim, senti o quanto ela estava vulnerável naquele momento, e no final, ela estava chorando, pude ver-o claramente, assim que ela levantou seus olhos, era uma quantidade incotavel de lágrimas, o que me fez desespera,e me provocou um impulso desagradável, e preocupado,levantei com tudo, mais assim que ia dar o primeiro paço para correr ate ela, - Não! - a voz do meu interior grito mais forte, e me detive lá, a espera... E toda aquela tristeza que ela carregava, curiosamente, uma felicidade estranha tomou conta dela, um ato mais do que estranho.

No fim recuperei a calma, e em um breve pestanejar, recuperei toda a calma e comprimir meus lábios, voltado ao meu estado frio e egocêntrico.

- Lucen Way? O que te traz neste estado aqui? Sabe que é hora do recreio é proibido entra nas salas de aula sem o cl sedimento de seus professores... - Usei uma escusa fria e cautelosa, pude perceber uma breve emoção de tremendo desgosto em sues olhos, como se estivesse se lamentando em seu interior.

- professor Church... Desculpa, cabeei entrando aqui por que me confundi, eu estava indo diretos falar com o diretor... É que estou me sentindo muito mal, esta doendo muito minha cabeça... - completou sua doce mentira com um sorriso forçado depois de limpara os rastros de suas lagrimas.

- Entendo, sendo assim é melhor você falar logo com o diretos... Neste caso é melhor ir para casa... - fui firme, e falei com frieza para ela, eu sei que não posso me envolver mais nisso, não devo chegar perto dela, nem me deixar abalar por emoções humanas, por uma humana, eu estou aqui para cumprir com minha missão, a qual inclui somente salva esta cidade, e todas as pessoas que vivem nela das forças da trevas, não devo deixar-los cair em tentação, e devo livra-los de todos os maus.

- bem... É melhor eu ir... Desculpa a intrusão... Ate mais- desta vez ela não olhou para mim... Sem olhar para traz ela se foi enquanto que eu...

- Espero que você fique bem... Me perdoei... - o perdão saiu desproporcional em sussurros, de desaprovação e tristeza. E enquanto que ela fechou a porta a perdi de vista. Aquilo me fez sentir mal, me fez sentir que nem um próprio demônio condenado, o que me fez meramente me arrepiar... Eu jamais posso cair, não posso perde o meu verdadeiro eu, tenho que seguir calmo, tenho que seguir nesta missão ate o fim, sem fraquejar, como vim fazendo por todo estes milênios que se passaram.

Voltei a sentar na cadeira, e olhei para o papel em minha frente, o qual estava quase no fim, minha mão seguro firme a caneta e tentei continuar a escrever, enquanto que lembrei daquela conversa que tive com Mihael, meu velho companheiro de missão, meu irmão.

Juntos, eu Mihael e Anael, um anjo de baixo escalão que estava para nos ajudar naquela missão, vivíamos em uma casa em Amsterdam, o local onde as forças da luz tinha percebido incríveis forças das trevas. A casa era confortante e ampla, com a velha arquitetura de velha Amsterdam, estava completamente reformada, pronta para vivermos, cheia de livros, e algum que outros instrumentos, feito para nosso entretenimento, pois considerávamos, qualquer aparelho tecnológico, mal para a comunicação e para a vida do dia a dia, por que aquilo tudo parecia meio que destruir relações sociais mais do que contruir-las.

A casa tinha dos pisos, o primeiro andar era onde e encontrava a sala de estar, a cozinha, as portas de entrada e saída, e o incrível jardim, a cima se encontrava os nossos quarto, cada um tinha o seu próprio quarto. A casa era repleta de janelas e cantos por onde passava ar, era bom para o nosso bem estar, a luz e o ar eram importantes para se sentir mais empas. Naquele dia nos encontrava os reunidos na sala, era noite, e depois da janta, sempre ficávamos conversando um pouco sobre o dia que tivemos, e as coisas que considerávamos sobre as forças das trevas, assim como outras muitas vezes ficávamos na leitura de um livro, praticando desenho, ou crochê, ou ao invés de tudo, nos dedicávamos a tocar um instrumento, ou ate escutar uma bela melodia. Naquele momento, eu estava sentado tocando o belo piano que se encontrava perto da janela e as cortinas de seda, decidi toca para esquecer o acontecimento do dia, onde me encontrei com aquela pequena menina chamada Lucen Way, a filha do senhor Way. Mihael disse para eu não pensar mais naquele acontecimento, e me manter longe dela.

- Você parece longe Irmão... - Anael falou para mim preocupada, seus olhos cinza chuva, me olhavam atordoado, e seus cabelos longos e encaracolados nas pontas cujos, alguns fios caiam sobre seu rosto, era das mesma cor que os meus, cor areia, e sua pele era de uma cor dourada.

- Você crê ? - meus dedos pararam de percorrer o piano e fiquei a admira-lá.

- Claro, sua melodia esta parecendo tristonha e um tanto fantasiosa. Parece ate que você esta em conflitos internos. - suas palavras pareciam ter chegado aos ouvidos de Mihael, o qual parara a leitura de seu livro e me olhara. Não entendi no momento o por que de ele me olhar daquela forma, pois eu não tinha cometido nada, e eu prometi para ela que não me encontraria mais com aquela menina.

- hm... Talvez, eu apenas fico a pensa quando as forças da trevas irão dar a cara... Como eles virão, quem eles são ele... Já levo uma eternidade lutando contra eles, mais muitas vezes eles chegam a surpreender, ao contrário de nos, eles conseguem esconder seus aspectos, seu poder,e chega a ser difícil de definir-los, podem ser qualquer um. Só estou rasando para que desta vez seja como muitas, que consigamos resolver logo tudo, para poder ver as pessoas de aqui bem. - Cometei com eles enquanto que tentava lembra das outras vezes que lutamos contra eles, muitos de nossos amigos ganharam suas batalhas, muitas delas foram ganhadas por mim e outros irmãos, mais não descarta as vezes que fomos derrotados, mesmo eu não tendo experimentado uma derrota, mais meu amigos sim as experimentaram, e as consequências foram fatais, como a guerra de Tróia, ou quando descobriram o novo mundo... Ou ate mesmo a primeira e segunda guerra mundial, aquilo acabou com tantas vidas, tantas cidades devastadas.

- As forças das trevas ainda não parecem ter feito algum movimento aparente, desde que chegamos, mais logo, logo elas deveram encontrar com nos, e devemos esta preparados para qualquer coisa, ate mesmo para a derrota, mais não devemos perde nunca a fé nem a esperança...Tudo depende de nos. - Mihael, falou auto e claro, fez Anael sorrir confiante, e ao mesmo tempo consegui o mesmo comigo. Enquanto ouve fé e confiança, sabemos que continuaremos a ganhar a batalha, ate o fim eu estou seguro que seremos os vitoriosos. - depende adiremos ter cuidado ou não... Por isso devemos ter cuidado com tudo, ate mesmo com nos mesmos, não devemos nos desconcentra com nada de nossa missão, ter cuidado nos mínimos detalhes vai s salvar-nos e aqueles de quem de nos dependem...

Eu tive uma certeza de que ele estava falando aquilo era por mim, mais eu simplesmente achei um pouco de exagero a tremenda preocupação dele por mim, eu sei muito bem o que eu vim fazer aqui, eu sei muito bem o que eu devo fazer... E acho que ele não deve se preocupar em torno disso...

- Não se preocupe Mihael, acho que é impossível qualquer um de nos nos distrairmos... Ou acabar fracassando a missão... Gabriel e você nunca provaram uma derrota por parte das forças das trevas, e mesmo eu tendo superado três missões, acredito que não temos como falhar esta! Não é mesmo Gabbe? - seu sorriso confiante ate mim me fez retribuir-ló com calma e precisão.

- Claro Anael, não acredito que tenha algo de que se preocupar... Ainda me costa ver você duvidar Mihael... Acredito que devemos pensar positivo ate a ultima vela ser apagada... Não ? - perguntei para ele um pouco mais relaxado do que antes, e tentei que ele confiara em minhas palavras mais uma vez, como havia confiado durante todas outras missões que compartia-mos juntos, em muitas outras vezes.

- tenho plena confiança em vós, ate que nada me prove do contrário, eu sei bem que cumpriremos esta missão com existo meus irmãos...queiram me desculpar se estou parecendo tão inseguro, mais sabem como eu só... Um anjo de probabilidades, e também não gosto de cantar vitoria antes da hora, as vezes parece que isto pode nos desconcerta em algo meus irmãos, eu aconselho a ao menos uma vez pensarem com calma, antes de qualquer movimento, por isso, devemos ter cuidado comas forças das trevas,as vezes eles pensa, com mais cautela que nos mesmos... - um sorriso ocupou a face do Mihael, me perguntei o que ele estaria pensando naquele momento, mais como as coisas que ele pensava sempre eram tão dele que achei melhor não me intrometer, mais uma coisa que eu sei é que ele sempre pensa bastante, acredito que depois do pais, ele é realmente o mais sábio, e o que pensa mais antes de toda missão que faz, por isso ele sempre tem sucesso, posso me considera assim, em uma missão é importante que tenhamos cautela e paciência, nunca perder a fé é o que nos faz vencer, pelo o que me considero e todos me consideram, só alguém de muita paciência, que antes de agir sabe o que fazer, por isso queridos me chamam de herói de Deus, e é pó nunca falhar e pelo tempo que levo no campo de batalha que ocupo um cargo tão importante dos sete sagrados, para isso me fiz merecedor, desde muitos tempos atras.

As missões nunca foram a coisa mais fácil da minha existência, mais eu sabia muito bem como enfrentar-las, mesmo que me coloca-se algumas vezes contra a parede e a espada, junto a minha fé e meus irmão que me acompanhava em varias de minhas missões conseguíamos triunfar sempre, e eu mesmo exigia o máximo de mim em cada missão, sempre tendo cuidado para não cometer erros, pois sabíamos bem que a humanidade dependia de todos nos, as forças da luz, e para conseguir isso, a cada vez vimos nos enfrentando contra cada poder pior das trevas, que ao mesmo tempo que nos ficávamos mais fortes, o mesmo acontecia com eles, tudo não passava mais do que o equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal, para um não acabar com o outro, devíamos cresce no mesmo ritmo, o mesmo tempo tentado crede mais que o outro, para no final de tudo nunca permitir que um acabara com o outro.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finais do capítulo<strong>_

_Espero que o proximo capitulo saia logo... e espero que tenham gostado desse... Que vocês acharam... muito chato... gostaram... comentem profavor tudo o que acharem... ate se quiserem criticar algum mal feito, eu estarei agradecida por todos comentarios ok!ate o proximo capitulo(nome do capitulo é lamentos e desesperos)_


End file.
